¿porque nadie lo entiende?
by Jekablack
Summary: – No he hecho nada mujer- le dijo entre dientes. -Ese es el problema –su mirada iracundo lo atrapo de una forma extraña- Nunca haces nada. Solo quieres ser Hokage y que a mí me joda un perro.
1. Chapter 1

-Pss …teme

El nombrado, no pudo más que fruncir el ceño al escuchar por décima vez en la tarde al idiota de su amigo.

-Teme- insistió de nuevo el rubio, sin importarle en absoluto el estado de irritación de Sasuke- Tem..

-¡QUE! - grito dándole un golpe y haciendo que muchos aldeanos voltearon a verlos –No jodas Dobe

-¿Pero qué te pasa 'ttebayo ? – le mando una mirada envenenada que el otro ignoro olímpicamente –Yo solo quería preguntarte si habías visto quien esta con Sakura-chan y tú me golpeas como un puto cavernícola-pelos de gallina

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo miro con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir en sus ojos. ¿Qué si no los había visto? Si de hace dos semanas no había visto más que "eso", junto a Sakura; y era un asunto que le tenía los pelos de punta, y no es como si le importara demasiado la vida amorosa de su compañera, pero es que era inverosímil verla pasear, regalándole sonrisas – que fueron de él en algún momento, hace dos semanas – y riéndose de sus idioteces. Y al que sería el próximo Hokage, ósea él pospuesto -el Dobe no le ganaría por ningún motivo – lo ignoraba. Era completamente una estupidez.

-¿Por qué crees tú, idiota-cerebro de ramen, piensas que me interesa? – Naruto sonrió, sin prestar atención a su intento de distracción. Sasuke no sabía que él, era todo un listillo cuando de sus amigos se trataba.

-no lo sé – le dijo tranquilamente poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaban, hacia el hospital – solo que no has quitado la cara de perro mojado, pateado y castrado; desdé hace dos semanas. Cuando EL volvió de la misión y ella esta muuy pendiente de él. Yo solo pensé…

-tu no piensas usuratonkachi -lo corto de mal humor

-¡oh claro! Señor "seré el nuevo Hokage" - hablo el rubio, imitando su voz en la parte final, ganándose una nueva mirada envenenada - estas dolido como una niñita.

- estas miedoso, porque sabes que te ganare –y Sasuke supo que en el instante que soltó esas palabras, se había librado de sus fastidiosas preguntas de mierda, que no tenía intención de responder – seré Hokage y tú me lamerás el culo.

-¡Cuánto quisieras Teme!- vociferó enfadado –El que me lamerá el culo al finas serás tú y te pondré a buscar gatos por el resto de tu maldita vida.

-Hmp. Solo espera y veras idiota

-te patee el trasero en el entrenamiento

-¡Claro que no! Yo te patee el trasero

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Do…

-Dejen ya de pelear – ambos volvieron sus ojos a los verdes de la chica que los miraba – Parecen un par de niños.

-¡Sakura-chan! El empezó 'ttebayo

-Hmp

Sakura los miro a ambos con resignación.-Pensé que habían estado entrenando toda la mañana, no tiene que venir a pelear aquí. Es un hospital – les dijo como a niños pequeños, señalando el edificio detrás de ella –lo entienden ¿no?

- En realidad estamos a afuera -Le aclaro. Ella lo miro a mal pero cambio su excreción de repente.

-¡Lee-san! –saludo la chica al recién llegado, que se paró a su lado.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – saludo.

-Cejotas

-Hmp

-Chicos, yo… ¿Lee-san puede venir con nosotros hoy? – su pregunto cayo como balde frio para el pelinegro que miro con mala cara al chico de verde, solo tendría que decirle que se largara y los dejara en paz, pero el rubio idiota, no podía hacerlo feliz por una vez y soltó las palabras que le arruinarían la tarde.

-Claro cejotas. Si estamos encantado que nos acompañes por ramen.- le mando una mirada traviesa a Sasuke y agrego -Ya que sales con Sakura-chan, eres como uno de la familia.

-¡Naruto! –le dijo la pelirrosa con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes – dijo Lee con su normal emoción haciendo una millas de reverencias -Solo que Sakura-chan y yo, habíamos planeado comer juntos después de mi entrenamiento.

-No pareces haber entrenado ttebayo - dijo el rubio mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-yo he ido a ducharme después.-explico nervioso- No soportaría estar mugroso si saldré con Sakura-san.

-Que considerado Lee-san. Además hueles muy bien. –dijo la chica sonriéndole haciéndolo sonrojar.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarse a sí mismo; él y Naruto tenían la muestra de su entrenamiento en las ropas y rostro. Además de que estaban sudados y despeinados; entonces miro al chico de verde totalmente impecable y se odio a si mismo por sentirse avergonzado de repente. Él no debía sentirse celoso de alguien que usaba trusa y tenía un peinado ridículo; pero para su mala suerte, lo estaba. ¿Por qué Sakura ya no lo miraba así? Él no había hecho nada para molestarla últimamente .Aunque quizás, pensó con amargura, había encontrado el odio hacia él que había guardado desde que regreso. Él le había pedido perdón después de la guerra y ella simplemente lo había abrazado susurrándole un "bienvenido a casa" que lo hizo estremecer. Entonces ella lo odiaba ahora que había comprendido que él era un hombre de mierda. No lo amaba más, y se olvidaría de él con el tiempo. Eso le oprimió el pecho por más tiempo del que le gustaría y cerró su estómago en el momento que le pusieron un plato de ramen al frente. Ni siquiera noto cuando llegaron hasta allí. Naruto estaba a su lado y a lado suyo, estaba Lee y…Sakura.

-¿Teme no te vas a comer eso? –escucho la voz chillona de Naruto.

Él le cedió su plato sin mucho reparo y se levantó sin decirle nada a nadie. Quería alejarse un poco para lamentarse en silencio. Además no es como si tuviera tiempo para estar tonteando con Sakura. Él tenía que enfocarse en ser el próximo Hokage. No en su sonrisas, ni en su cabello, ni en su voz; ni en los momentos juntos, ni el olor de su cabello, ni en sus sonrojos, ni en nada que lo lleve a la perdición en sus ojos estúpidamente verdes. Paro en seco al notar la barandilla de la montaña delos Hokage, dar contra su abdomen. Había llegado allí sin proponérselo como, al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a hacer cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban a cosas inútiles, como estar pensando en…

-¿vas a suicidarte? – escucho tras de sí.

-Sakura- dijo su nombre más para sí que para ella -. Vete a casa – volteo por fin a verle.

-Eso ya lo había oído antes – le dijo ella divertida -¿vas a tirarte por la barandilla?

-No seas tonta – se odio por responder más brusco de lo que deseaba, pero estaba de mal humor y ella venía a molestarlo.

Sus cejas rosadas se fruncieron por un momento antes de acercarse hasta que dar frente a él – estás enojado por algo – la escucho murmurar mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro curando los rapones que seguramente tenia. Ella siempre hacia eso después de que ellos dos terminaban de entrenar e iban por ella al hospital. Pero últimamente no lo hacía y se encontró extrañando repentinamente eso. Sentir su chacra curando sus heridas era…relajante de un modo extraño ya que invadía su espacio personal.- ¿vas a decírmelo? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El no pudo evitar- por más que lo intento- que sus ojos bajaran a sus labios rosados por un momento, algo que él supo que ella había notado. Así que volteo su rostro lejos de sus manos – No es nada Sakura. Solo vete – sintió su mirada esmeralda taladrarlo por un minuto más antes de que se alejara. El sinceramente no pensó que se alejaría, así que la miro de nuevo pero solo vio su espalda.

-Vale, Sasuke yo…humm lamento en verdad molestarte

El la vio alejarse y maldijo mientras avanzaba hasta quedar al frente de ella. Pero no supo que decir cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos en busca de respuestas.

-¿Sí? -la escucho decir. –acabas de decirme que me fuera.-Le recordó

-¡Tks! Te falto mi brazo –dijo tendiéndoselo y pateándose internamente por lo ridículo que era lo que estaba haciendo –Has bien tu trabajo.

El vio como ella apretaba los labios conteniendo una risa pero aun así tomo su brazo entre sus manos y curo los pequeños cortes que tenía allí. –Estas realmente grave –le dijo con burla y él la miro de mala forma con sus ojos negros –creo que tendrás que venir conmigo al hospital.

-Graciosa

-Ya Sasuke-kun -Le sonrió y el casi, casi creyó que había valido la pena la humillación anterior, casi – ¿te molesta Lee?

-Hmp- Sakura alzo sus cejas un poco asombrada, definitivamente no se esperaba eso; pensó en realidad que le diría que era ridícula, pero al parecer había acertado.

-él se siente muy triste después de lo de Neji -Bajo su mirada a sus pies y al no tener interrupción, decidió explicárselo – Tenten y Gai-sensei, están de misión; así que he estado haciéndole compañía - Sus ojos subieron de nuevo a los de el- Yo entiendo lo que es quedarte solo sin tu equipo.- Lamentablemente el vio la tristeza en sus ojos al decir lo último, algo que él hubiera preferido evitar ver. Sus manos se alzaron para abrazarla como un impulso, pero antes de lograr su cometido ella hablo con furia- ¡y tú eres un idiota! – paso por su lado y echo andar refunfuñando.

El miro con pura confusión el lugar donde ella había estado minutos antes -Mujer loca – murmuro caminando hasta llegar a su lado pero no dijo nada al llegar allí.

-Uchiha estúpido.

-Eres una molestia y estás loca como una cabra.

-Vete a ser Hokage de la mierda y déjame en paz – Él noto entonces, que todo el maldito mundo estaba usando su deseo de ser Hokage como un insulto hacia él; algo que no terminaba por comprender. Él quería ser Hokage en verdad. ¿Porque nadie lo entendía?

La tomo de la muñeca y la jaló hacia si – No he hecho nada mujer- le dijo entre dientes.

-Ese es el problema –su mirada iracundo lo atrapo de una forma extraña- Nunca haces nada. Solo quieres ser Hokage y que a mí me joda un perro.

El no pudo evitar la pequeñísima sonrisa que apareció en sus labios ¿que la joda un perro? Él tenía una mejor idea con esa frase. Que no incluía al perro. -¿Querías que yo cayera redondito a tus pies Sa-ku-ra? –Le dijo con burla

Abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo en una mezcla de enojo, ira y vergüenza – Eres un idiota, arrogante hijo de la mierpluuflu -Sin darse cuenta sus labios quedaron atrapados por los del chico en un beso brusco que prácticamente fue solo estrellar sus labios entre sí, por menos de medio segundo.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mientras miraba al Uchiha completamente sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado fulminando con la mirada a algún ser inexistente. Entonces se mordió el labio y suprimió una sonrisa. Nunca se imaginó ver a Sasuke así, por completo fuera de materia. Tomo la decisión de que era un idiota y que era su turno de arreglar las cosas antes de que el escapara hacia algún hoyo por ahí.

Lo tomo de las mejillas recibiendo una mirada confundida, antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios, no es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia en la materia pero este beso era mejor que el dado por él. Además él había puesto tímidamente las manos en su cintura y respondido torpemente a su beso. Uno que duro más tiempo del que podía aguantar sin respirar.

Sasuke sintió que su mundo empezaba a dar vueltas de manera estrepitosa cuando se besaban; así que cuando acabo, sintió algo en su estómago .Algo que había estado sintiendo las últimas semanas con ella, pero que ahora era mil veces peor .Pensó entonces, que no se quedaría atrás respecto al beso desastroso que le había dado anteriormente y la beso otra vez. Sintiendo todo eso nuevamente. Decidió que le gustaba besar a Sakura, más de lo que le gustaba entrenar.

Quizás el no fuera impecable como Lee cuando salían almorzar, pero definitivamente, él sería el único que se aguantará sus berrinches y…sus besos. No dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera. Y también sería el Hokage. Así todos se burlaran.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde. Pensó impaciente con la vista clavada en la puerta del hospital, estaba hay parado desde hace media hora y ella no se había dignado aparecer en su campo de visión. Traslado su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro con apenas unas cuantas estrellas y nubarrones grises que no traían nada bueno .La lluvia era molesta. Tal y como Sakura, cuando empezaba a parlotear, cuando sonreía por estupideces o cuando lo "obligaba" a comer uno de esos dulces que tanto le encantaban a ella. Como si de una invocación se tratase, escucho como de la desierta entrada del hospital salía la pelirrosa protagonista de sus pensamientos .Con su molesto cabello rosa y sus odiosos ojos verde brillante.

Sakura le sonrió al ver su imponente figura frente del hospital; recargado en el muro totalmente indiferente al tortuoso frio de las dos de la mañana. Había estado recogiéndola las últimas semanas. Desde lo ocurrido en el monte de los Hokages ellos habían tomado una relación más cercana pero nada más allá de unos cuantos besos. Eso la exasperaba, pero también le aterraba el retroceder en lo poco que habían logrado. Además no quería presionarlo, después de todo para él había sido un gran paso el besarla aquella vez y arruinarlo no es algo que le agradara.

-Sasuke-kun – sintió sus ojos negros mirarla profundamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Hmp…llegas tarde

-yo…amm hubo un equipo chunin llego a última hora con algunas heridas complicadas – suspiro cansada –pero todo está bien ahora. Gracias por esperar.

El pelinegro vio las ojeras apenas visibles con la luz de las farolas. Ella se mataba en ese hospital, todos los días hasta muy tarde y él lo único que podía hacer, era recogerla cuando acababa su turno. Le picaban las manos el deseo de pasar las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de las marcas de cansancio bajo sus ojos, simplemente para hacerlas desaparecer. Pero obviamente no iba a hacer algo tan idiota como eso.

–No importa – Le dijo con su típica indiferencia, mientras empezaba a caminar. La sintió a su lado caminando mientras sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo tendía. Siempre era igual. Él iba a recogerla en cualquiera de sus turnos y al salir ella le daba un dulce – que odiaba- pero aun así aceptaba y se lo echaba a la boca mientras ella empezaba a parlotear y sonreír por estupideces. Tomo el caramelo entre sus dedos dándole un pequeño vistazo a la sonrisa de la chica, lo abrió y el empalagoso olor del dulce casi lo hace tirarlo. En vez de eso lo puso en su boca con una mueca.

-Hoy vino Kiba para revisión – empezó ella a contarle – Trajo a Akamaru e hizo un gran desorden en todo el hospital. –Río- cinco enfermeras estuvieron persiguiéndole toda la tarde…

Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras la escucha hablar y soltaba algunos monosílabos si era necesario; cuando de repente sintió algo húmedo en la punta de su nariz bastó alzar la mirada para que el fuerte aguacero empezara a caer sobre ellos , haciendo que Sakura pegara un gritico de sorpresa. –Joder -murmuro fastidiado.

La tomo de la muñeca y empezaron a correr por las vacías calles .El viento les golpeaba rudamente el rostro junto con el poder de las gotas de agua que dejaban un camino húmedo por toda la aldea y hacia que sus pasos sonaran con un suave "chu chu" amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando por el tejado de las casa y las risas suaves de Sakura corriendo tras de él. No entendía que le veía de graciosos; pero lo más inverosímil era que a él mismo le temblaban los labios con las ganas de sonreír.

Agitados, riendo- reprimiendo sonrisas- y mojados hasta la medula, llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Sakura. La chica busco la llave en su bolso y le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta con las manos temblando. No pudo evitar que sus ojos negros viajaran de su espalda a su redondeado y lindo trasero. Tenía claro que se había sonrojado aun así no desvió la mirada sino hasta que la chica volteo a encararlo. Era un chico de dieciocho años, estaba en el derecho de apreciar el trasero de una chica, por lo menos si se trataba de Sakura y su muy lindo trasero. En el letargo de sus pensamientos, noto que los labios de ella se movían diciéndole algo que no entendió muy bien por estar mirando como la ropa se pegaba a su piel por completo.

-¿Qué?

Frunció sus delicadas cejas rosadas y lo miro con los ojos brillantes de preocupación- Te estaba diciendo, que al parecer tienes fiebre –ella se detuvo solo para poner una mano en su frente caliente y el solo tubo ganas de reír por lo que había dicho ¿fiebre? Si, seguro –será mejor que entres. Te preparare algo mientras te secas.

-Hmp – la chica le sonrió y se adentró al departamento seguida por el muchacho que inspeccionaba todo con indiferencia cuando ella encendió la luz.

-lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Estoy apenas con la mudanza y todo es un desastre – ella bajo la cara apenada al verlo mirar su apartamento lleno de cajas sin desempacar y la solitaria mesa de comedor en el centro de lo que debería ser la sala- Naruto prometió ayudarme .Pero ya sabes que salió de misión.- Al terminar de decirlo se fue por un pasillo seguramente a cambiarse.

Se preguntó de repente enfadado la razón por la que no le había pedido ayuda a él, seguramente lo haría mejor que el Dobe que metería sus narices donde no debería. Como en el cajón de sus bragas. Antes de siquiera darle vueltas al asunto, sintió una toalla en su cabeza y las manos delicadas de Sakura sobre ellas secando su cabello azabache.

-Estas muy distraído hoy – Le comento risueña- Es extraño verte con la guardia baja.

Lo sintió tensarse bajos sus dedos y supo que no debió de haber dicho eso .A Sasuke nunca le había gustado sentirse débil y seguramente tomaba su comentario como un inicio hacia ello .Suspiro.

-Sasuke-kun debes relajarte un poco –Él detuvo su tarea poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella y se levantó a encararla

-¿Relajarme? –le pregunto enojado mirándola a los ojos con exasperación-Contigo no hago más que relajarme y mira lo que gano. Que ni siquiera me pidas ayuda a **mí** con tu apartamento de mierda y sí al estúpido de Naruto, que ni siquiera puede mantener el suyo ¿lo has visto? Vive en una pocilga llena de ramen y es un pervertido de todas maneras. Tú y yo nos besamos, deberías pedirme ayuda a mí estúpida –cerro la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y para agregarle más humillación a su escena de celos, no pudo evitar que un estornudo saliera de su boca. Excelente. Claro.

Sakura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por su espontanea reacción. No sabía si reírse, besarlo o gritarlo por idiota. Su estornudo y la forma en la que había desviado la mirada de inmediato se le había antojado muy tierno, aun así le había llamado estúpida y le había mirado de una forma desagradable. –Estás loco – murmuro.

-Tu besaste al futuro Hokage –Se atrevió a aclarar sonriendo de medio lado cuando la vio sonrojarse y tirarle la toalla en la cara.

-Y además estúpido –él se la devolvió de nuevo a su rostro sonrojado y ella vio el destello travieso en sus oscuros ojos de hielo. ¿Quería jugar? Pues se arrepentiría.

Sacudió su cabello rosa sin secar y por la maldición que escucho de su vos gruesa, había logrado su cometido.

-Eres una cría –le acuso antes de tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a su húmeda ropa mojando los shorts de dormir junto a su blusa de tirantes que ella traía.

-¡Haa! Idiota –le gritoneo mientras él levantaba sus pies del suelo y ella pataleaba –Bájame. Sasuke me estas mojando ¡basta!- levanto su cabeza quedando frente a frente con los ojos del chico –Eres…molesto. –el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa masculina, que la dejo mirándolo embobada. Se veía tan atractivo.

-Consigue tu propia expresión- murmuro bajo; pero estaban tan cerca que no era necesario hablar muy alto.

-No puedo creer que bromees en vez de besarme. –no hubo falta decir nada más para sentir sus labios delgados sobre los de ella en un beso que le robo el aliento. Su lengua paseo gentilmente por los labios de la chica que abrió su boca de inmediato y lo recibió con su lengua húmeda.

Sintió como la ponía sobre la mesa sin romper el beso que se había vuelto frenético y apasionado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Las manos del chico bajaron lentamente a sus piernas tocándolas como hace tiempo deseaba. Dejo sus labios por un momento, viendo como los labios rosas de la pelirrosa estaban rojos e hinchados por sus besos. Era sin duda una de las imágenes más deliciosas de su vida.- Sakura –murmuro bajando sus labios hasta su cuello donde paso su lengua saboreando su piel aun fría por la lluvia. Escucho un jadeó de su parte mientras tomaba sus cabellos azabaches entre sus dedos.

-¡ho! – sus nervios se dispararon al sentir al chico pegar un pequeño mordisco en su clavícula –Sasuke-kun -susurro cerrando sus ojos verdes.

Sus manos delicadas tomaron de apoco la cremallera de su camisa hasta bajarla completamente y poder pasear libremente sus dedos por su torso masculino. Lo escucho gruñir en su oído y poner sus manos en sus pechos .Se sonrojo mucho más pero no retrocedió a las caricias. Esto la estaba volviendo loca.

El pelinegro por su parte sentía como su sangre ardía como fuego por sus venas. Se preguntó brevemente el por qué no había hecho eso antes con Sakura. Era magnifico acariciarla pero al mismo tiempo una tortura que le hacía temblar de anticipación. Sus pechos eran suaves sobre la ropa y no pudo aguantar más para quitarle la blusa y el sujetador de un tirón. Sakura lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos avergonzada, hasta que el paso sus dedos delicadamente por sus pezones mirando curioso su expresión de placer. Podría hacer eso todo el día. Pensó bajando sus labios a donde estaban antes sus dedos.- ¡Sa…sasuke!

-¡hmmm!–metió uno entre sus labios y lo succionó.

-E-eres un per-vertido –murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

El chico sonrió sobre su piel y subió de nuevo el rostro para besarla .Cuando estaba mordiendo y jugueteando con su labio inferior; sintió que ella le sacaba de una vez por todas la camisa blanca y pasaba sus manos clientes por sus hombros hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Rompió el beso y lo miro con los ojos verdes brillando con diversión. Ambos estaban sonrojados y con las respiraciones agitadas. Sus miradas se desviaron hacia abajo, mirando con nerviosismo y excitación como las manos de la pelirrosa desabrochaba su pantalón con tortuosa lentitud. Sasuke entonces decidió que ya era suficiente; la tomo de las muñecas e ignoro la mirada interrogante de la chica.

-No….lo haremos en la mesa –se limitó a responder con la respiración dificultosa, mientras colaba sus manos por su falda y la agarraba de su "lindo trasero" para que ella enrollará sus piernas en su cintura. Sakura soltó un gemido bajo y él tuvo que morderse la boca para no hacer lo mismo.

Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse mientras el pelinegro hacia todo lo posible por recordar como caminar para no retractarse de sus palabras. Cada paso lo encendía en llamas por la deliciosa fricción que había entre ellos .Era delirante y delicioso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! -Ella gimoteo y movió su cadera más cerca de él.

-No te muevas -reprendió el con los dientes apretados -Falta poco –respiro hondo- No seas impaciente.-Ella en respuesta paso su lengua por su cuello y él mascullo una maldición mientras apretaba más su agarre- Mujer **molesta**

Escucho su risa amortiguada por su piel cuando por fin había podido llegar a la endemoniada habitación, equipada con tan solo un fotón en el piso. Le ayudaría a armar su cama, pensó. En la mañana o quizás después.

Sonriente y con el ánimo por los cielos; saludo a los aldeanos que pasaban y le sonreían .Estaba cansado pero aun así tenía una promesa que cumplir con una chica que podía romperle los huesos si no llegaba pronto. Además, si tenía suerte le invitaría un tazón de ramen. El solo hecho de pensarlo lo hizo caminar más rápidamente hacia el apartamento de la pelirrosa. En menos de dos minutos ya está al frente de su puerta con toda a intención de ayudarle a organizar su nuevo apartamento.

– ¡Sakuuuura-chaaaaaaaaan! -grito con entusiasmo mientras aporreaba la puerta fuertemente. –Sakura-chan. Abre. Naruto-kun está aquí -se anunció a sí mismo. -¿Saku...? -la palabra murió en su boca a ver quien le había abierto la puerta. – ¿Te-teme? –frunció sus cejas rubias mirándole de pies a cabeza. El pelinegro le miro enfadado

-¿Qué haces aquí usuratonkachi?

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Se escandalizo señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo – tu perver-suke ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? ¿La tienes amordazada?

-Eso, es algo que no te incumbe idiota. Ve a molestar alguien más –termino por cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¿qué? ¡Ábreme! Te matare y después rapare tu cabeza de gallo. ¡Abre!- siguió gritando el rubio tras la puerta.

Sasuke dejo de escuchar mientras se encaminaba de nuevo al cuarto pero en medio del pasillo se encontró a la pelirrosa, mirándole sonrojada. La recorrió con los ojos desde las largas piernas hasta el delicado camisón que tenía puesto. Se veía muy apetitosa a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Na- Naruto ¿te vio así? –preguntó avergonzada.

-Hmp –contesto simplemente viendo que efectivamente solo lleva sus boxers.

Sakura evadió su mirada y se sintió torpe estando frente a él de esa forma, aunque después de todo, habían estado más cerca que eso. Trago saliva. Por su mente pasaron todos los pensamientos que habían estado rondándola desde que despertó por los ruidos del rubio .No sabía en que los dejaba lo que había ocurrido anoche y tenía miedo de preguntarle en realidad. Sus ojos negros estaban pegados a ella, como esperando una reacción por su parte. Estaba completamente intimidada.

-Seguramente venía a ayudarme con esto –dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Los músculos se le tensaron a l escucharla ¿por qué tenía que explicárselo todo con palabras?

-Hmp –se acercó a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared. Sus ojos verdes los miraron desde abajo con las mejillas rosadas y la respiración detenida –No voy a permitir que el idiota ponga un pie en el apartamento de **mi chica –**la tomo de la barbilla acercándola hasta que sus labios se rozaron -¿Qué creíste que fue lo de ayer?

-Sasuke-kun

La beso como ese día en el monte Hokage y como deseaba besarla muchas veces más. Ahora solo tenía que patearle el trasero a Naruto y ser el próximo Hokage. Eso sería fácil…. Cunado sus labios se separaron de su labios –de nuevo- salió un estornudo.

-creo que tendré que cuidarte –le murmuro la chica en su oído – nadie querrá a un Hokage con gripe –se rio traviesamente y beso su nariz roja.

Quizás no sería tan fácil.


	3. Chapter 3

Para **nadie** era un secreto el hecho de que Sakura Haruno tenía el mejor trasero de toda la aldea. Pero para desgracia de la mayoría, la chica tenía un genio del demonio, sumado a una fuerza brutal y a un equipo de hombres poderosos cuidándola como perros rabiosos. Los ojos de los pobres pretendientes de la pelirrosa se conformaban con ver su curvilínea figura desde lejos y suspirar silenciosamente por ella. No existía el primero valiente-suicida que se atreviera a coquetear con la chica frente a sus compañeros. Además su carácter era rudo como el de su maestra, tanto que era capaz de controlar a nada más y nada menos que el chico kiubi y al ex-traidor y criminal rango s. Ella era en definitiva alguien que solo se puede mirar desde lejos.

-Calor del demonio-

Una fina gota de sudor bajaba de sus sedosas hebras rosada hasta perderse entre el escote de su camisa roja. Estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y encender el aire acondicionado hasta que no sintiera ese espantoso calor del infierno. Sus pies estaban calientes haciéndola tomar una idea de lo quemante que estaba el suelo tras sus botas ninja, además de los rayos de sol cayéndole de bomba sobre su cabeza.

Alzo la vista con la mano en su frente para poder ver a pesar del deslumbrante sol. Sonrió al distinguir desde lejos la entrada de la aldea. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para acabar su tortura bajo el sol que quizás le dejaría alguna peca. Apresuro el paso.

-Sakura-san ya casi llegamos –escucho la titubeante voz de su compañero de misión, el cual había escapado de ella como la peste cada vez que intentaba hacer conversación. Lo miro sobre su hombro haciendo que el muchacho desviará rápidamente la mirada. Suspiro frustrada mientras dirigía su vista nuevamente hacia el frente.

-Lo se Tora. No sabes cómo deseo darme un baño ahora -lo oyó jadear detrás de sí y pensó que no debió haber dicho eso .En realidad ya estaba cansada de la actitud del muchacho que debía ser unos cuantos años mayor que ella, sin mencionar que no estaba nada mal, peor su actitud de niño asustado la exaspero durante toda la misión.

Cuando llagaron hasta la puerta pudo ver las tres figuras que los esperaban. La primera era sin duda Naruto que zarandeaba su mano de un lado al otro saludándola con efusividad. La segunda era la figura indiferente del Uchiha que le miraba con calma desde uno de los muros de la entrada y la última era una chica, más o menos de su edad que se estaba comiendo con la mirada sus compañeros -Estúpida.

-¡Sakura- chan! –El rubio no espero más para ir y rodearla con sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho- Te extrañamos mucho 'ttebayo

Su mirada verde no se despegó de la fémina que desvió los ojos por primera vez del pelinegro y paso a su compañero de misión tras ella.

-Tora-kun –ella fue abrazarlo mientras él miraba nerviosos a sus dos compañeros

Carraspeo y sus ojos perlados la miraron nervioso –adiós Sakura-san ha…ha sido un placer hacer esta misión con usted –después de escuchar un gruñido y que los ojos azules lo fulminaran; salió despedido de ahí tomando la manos de la rubia –estúpida que había ido a recibirlo.

-adiós Tora –alcanzo a decirle ella mientras desaparecía a toda velocidad. –suéltame Naruto

El ojiazul la soltó de inmediato y le dedico una sonrisa –Vamos a comer ramen a donde el viejo para celebrar que has vuelto. -Los labios rosa de la chica le sonrieron mientras ponía un mechón tras su oreja. Quizás podría soportar unos minutos más de calor sofocante por estar con ellos después de mes y medio sin verlos.

-Está bien .Pero tendrán que esperar a que lleve el informe a Tsunade-sama – el rubio hizo un mohín adorable y el otro como siempre solo gruño. Sus ojos lo captaron y los oscuros de él le devolvieron la mirada sin titubear. Le recorrió un pequeño estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y desvió la mirada agradeciendo el hecho de que el sol haya coloreado sus mejillas pálidas. –No tardare –fue o ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Vamos Sasuke-teme –empezó a caminar pero se detuvo al ver que nadie lo seguía -¡Hey teme! -el aludido le dedico una mirada aburrida mientras caminaba hacia él ganándose una mirada desconcertada cuando se fue por otro camino- ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

-Hmp…– lo último que vio Naruto fue el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda del pelinegro mientras este se dirigía algún lugar que no era Ichiraku ramen.

-Amargado.

Mientras comía su segundo plato se preguntó por la actitud más huraña de lo usual del pelinegro. Entonces la figura de la pelirrosa apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro que se borró al ver el puesto vacío a su lado, que a pesar de tratar de disimularlo lo noto por el brillo en sus ojos y el nacimiento de una sonrisa falsa. Pidió su plato de fideos y lo puso frente suyo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión Sakura-chan? –pregunto con sus ojos vedes centrados en él nuevamente.

-¡Ho! Pues me ha ido muy bien –suspiro- pero ha sido largo tiempo y estoy cansada. Además no hubo grandes batallas. –La vio debatirse unos momentos antes de preguntar-¿Cómo estuvieron ustedes?

-Pues vine a comer ramen todos los días y Hinata me preparo unos deliciosos pastelillos de arroz. Después se desmayó pero…

-¡Naruto! -él le sonrió con fingida arrogancia.

-Si querías saber de alguien en especial lo hubieras preguntado –de dio unos suaves golpes con el codo y la miro de forma sospechosa – Quizás de Kiba, Chouji, Shino o… ¿es el cejotas? -su sonrisa zorruna se borró de golpe al sentir el tremendo zape que lo mando a estrellar su frente con la mesa.

-Habla Naruto –se exaspero mientras lo miraba amenazante.

-demo….Sakura-chan no te enojes 'ttebayo -murmuró bajo sobándose le marca roja en su frente ;lo que no duro mucho ya que después puso sus brazos encima de los hombros de la chica y hablo con seriedad – Él teme ha estado de un humor peor que el tuyo; se la pasa diciendo "Hmp" esto "Tks" lo otro. No he escuchado nada más saliendo de su boca, aparte de insultos. Pero esa es nuestra forma de querernos – ella lo miro con una ceja arqueada -¿qué? Si soy su mejor amigo sé que me ama. Además ¿Quién no puede a amar al futuro Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki?

-Como sea Naruto –rodo los ojos - ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? –puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba hacia el infinito antes de contestar.

-no lo sé –se encogió de hombros – dime tu qué es lo ha pasado entre los dos –la miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¿no eran novios o algo así?

Sus ojos se desviaron de los del rubio –Sí…Bueno es que

_El viento se colaba sutilmente por la ventada y su brisa acariciaba el cabello rosa pálido de la chica que se encontraba en un placentero sueño arropada por una delgada sabana y unos brazos masculinos que la tenían sujeta de la cintura. Poco a poco el verde jade de sus ojos salió a la superficie. Ahogo un bostezo mientras trataba de levantarse y poner a funcionar sus relajados músculos; pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar .Alzo la cabeza lentamente y sonrió sonrojada al ver al pelinegro durmiendo plácidamente frente a sus ojos .Tenia los parpados cerrados tenuemente y la respiración relajada. ¿Por qué tenía que verse como un puto niño desprotegido cuando dormía? Trato nuevamente de liberarse pero en vez de eso el agarre aumento y se encontró completamente pegada a su rostro. Sintió su respiración en los labios y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no empezar a besarlo._

_Un gruñido llamo su atención y separo la mirada de sus labios pálidos a sus ojos que la veían apenas por una pequeña rendija con un brillo soñoliento y desorientado._

_-Hazlo de una vez- le dijo adormilado sin abrir demasiado los ojos._

_Soltó una risita nerviosa a pesar que esta era una imagen usual desde hace más de tres meses. Aun no se acostumbraba a verlo tan vulnerable y tranquilo._

_Elimino la distancia que la separaba de sus labios y probo su deliciosos sabor a pesar de estar recién levantado. El pudor desapareció de repente al sentir la lengua del chico adentrarse a su boca robándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Su boca era maravillosa. Era como si hiciesen el amor con ella. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento y sintió las manos de Sasuke pasar de su cintura a su trasero .Por alguna razón le gustaba mucho esa parte de su cuerpo, aunque ella no se quejaba para nada._

_La acerco más hacia él y la pelirrosa abandono sus labios al sentir su erección en sus muslos debajo de las sabanas._

_-Sasuke-kun _

_El sonrió con los labios en su cuello y rodo dejándola debajo de su cuerpo masculino. Pasó la lengua por la fina curva con dirección a sus pechos y Sakura pensó que ella tendría que participar en ese usual "beso mañanero". Bajo las manos por su torso desnudo para tocar su gran…_

_-Haruno-san – se exalto y vio la mueca de odio en los ojos negros del chico encima suyo mientras se volteaba para mirar al ANBU que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos. Ella miro por encima del hombro de Sasuke al pobre muchacho con mascara de gato que se removía incomodo en su lugar._

_-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto la ronca voz de pelinegro inyectando todo el odio que sentía._

_-hug –trago grueso- Hokage-sama ha enviado esto para usted –le dijo tendiéndole un pergamino que el pelinegro tomo de inmediato sin apartar la vista del visitante indeseado –me retiro Haruno-san, Uchiha-san –desapareció en un parpadeó, al parecer muy aliviado de salir vivo de allí._

_Cuando él volteo nuevamente hacía la chica. La vio concentrada en la lectura del pergamino en sus manos y no pudo más que maldecir mil veces al idiota ANBU y a la fastidiosa Hokage seguro que todo era un maldito plan suyo para joderle los huevos. _

_Decidió levantarse de la cama, demasiado acalorado e insatisfecho para su gusto. Se puso unos bóxer que encontró en piso y salió de la habitación con mal humor._

_Sakura leyó el pergamino y rápidamente se levantó para vestirse y darse una corta ducha. Con la mente rondándole como se lo diría a Sasuke. Seguro no se pondría muy feliz. Pero tendría que aceptarlo al final._

_Camino con todo lo necesario hasta la sala y lo encontró sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Trago grueso._

_-Sasuke-kun –le llamo._

_El la miro desde allí y frunció el ceño al verla completamente vestida y con una maleta que trataba inútilmente de esconder tras de sí. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella como si de su presa se tratase._

_-¿Qué significa eso? _

_-Bueno el caso es que…-titubeo un poco –tengo una misión –lo vio asentir con la cabeza. Ahora venía la parte complicada._

_-¿Cuándo volverás?_

_Ella mordió su labio inferior nerviosa e inquieta –algo así como…más de un mes –murmuro bajito._

_-¡Tks! –chasqueo la lengua y la miro de nuevo taladrándola con la mirada –eso no es todo –afirmo y Sakura odio por milésima vez en la vida ese don suyo de saber cuándo ocultaba algo._

_-Iré con un chunin acompañante.- vio el demonio en los ojos del Uchiha mientras este mascullaba un sinfín de maldiciones._

_-¿Quién? –Le pregunto rabioso alejándose de ella y caminando a la habitación. Siguió sus pasos y lo vio cambiarse rápidamente. Era suficiente_

_-No actúes como idiota Sasuke-kun – el paso de largo. – ¡Ho vamos! Sólo es una misión. Tú vas a misiones todo el tiempo._

_-Yo no voy a misiones con desconocidos .Ahora. Responde –dijo entre dientes _

_-Solo es un chunin. Nada especial_

_-Eres demasiado tonta para entenderlo- abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir._

_-¿hablas en serio? _

_-sí. Y Si no me dices ahora lo averiguare yo mismo._

_-pues buena suerte estúpido –la miro sin cambiar de expresión y se fue de su apartamento dando un portazo al salir –idiota –murmuro ella con pesar ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Su padre? Bueno era su novio pero eso no le daba derecho a ser un neandertal además ¿creía que se estaba revolcando con cualquiera que la acompañase? Tomo su maleta con fuerza y salió de la casa con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que querían escapar._

-entonces no fue a despedirse, pensé que cambiaría de actitud al volver; pero es un estúpido Baka-suke –termino de contarle a Naruto –omitiendo algunas partes- y se replanteó si había sido buena idea hacerlo.

-en cualquier otra ocasión me alegraría que le llamaras así al estúpido baka-suke. Pero ahora estoy harto de su actitud del grinch del verano…entonces –suspiro –le daré un empujón al Teme.

-No es necesario Naruto. Gracias por escucharme -le dijo sonriendo. Naruto suspiro y maldijo al pelinegro por ser tan idiota y burdo con la pelirrosa.

Cuando por fin pudo darse un relajante baño de agua tibia en su bañera, suspiro feliz. Su día estaba mejorando. Desahogarse con Naruto le había hecho mucho bien, ahora se sentía más ligera y relajada. Ya no tenía intensos deseos asesinos y tristeza por su actitud. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y esperar a que el chico tomara conciencia de sus estupideces. Pero mientras preparaba una taza de café, pensó en el moreno rodeado de todas esas _zorras_ que andaban tras él. Como la chica de hoy cuando regreso. Apretó los dientes y le temblaron las manos. Las mataría. Toda la aldea sabia de su relación. Pero había algunas arrastradas que no entendía la palabra _ALEJATE ZORRA_ .Bueno esas eran dos, pero da igual. Sintió entonces un picazón de dolor en la mano y noto que había apretado demasiado la taza y ahora tenía un pequeño corte en su mano derecha.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención y se dirigió a ella de mal humor .La abrió sin mirar por la mirilla encontrándose con los ojos del pelinegro taladrándola.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuro al verlo. Estaba un tanto desaliñado y lleno de lo que parecía ser comida podrida -¿Qué rayos te paso? Apestas -él le ignoro y se adentró a la casa la acorralo contra la puerta cuando esta se cerró -¡sí que apestas! –exclamo un poco desorientada por el calor de su cuerpo que tanto había extrañado. Malditas hormonas del infierno. Todo sería más fácil sin ellas

Tomo sus labios sin permiso de la fémina y se regocijo al verse correspondido con las mismas ansias. Amaba sus besos. Aunque los amaba más cuando eran más largos; ya que las manos delgadas de Sakura lo alejaron de un empujón.

La chica literalmente lo arrastro hasta recostarle en el sofá y lo miro con reprobación. El enfoco su mirada en ella con dificultad- Sakura –su voz ronca y sus mejillas sonrojadas casi la hacen derretirse. Aun así no podía olvidar el hecho de que estaba completamente borracho y no se merecía más que una ducha fría y sacarlo a patadas.

-Te iras a la ducha

-Eres una pervertida –afirmo – Lo he imaginado todo el día.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar la pregunta que azotaba su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía arriesgarse a un Sasuke en un obvio estado etílico. Pero la curiosidad le aguijoneaba el pecho -¿q-que imaginaste? -pregunto con temor.

-Mejor te lo demuestro – le sonrió como él sabía hacerlo –En la ducha.- sin dejarla salir de su estupefacción, la tomo del trasero y puso sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras una vez más le robaba un beso ardiente.-Te he extrañado pequeña -le dijo entre besos recibiendo una mirada desorientada y un jadeo cuando la acerco peligrosamente hacia él simulando una profunda envestida.

-Sasuke no seas pervertido –logro decir con la boca temblando –estas borracho e idiota.

-Da igual preciosa, hacemos esto todas la noches

-Hacíamos –corrigió y el paro de golpe mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-claro que no –junto su frente con la de ella; pero contrario a la mirada dulce que solía recibir, obtuvo una de completa furia -¿Qué te hizo ese tipejo? Se lo advertí –soltó sus piernas lentamente pero ella lo detuvo antes de dar un paso hacia algún lugar.

-¿A quién y que advertiste?

-Al chunin baboso Hyuga que no me llega ni a los talones.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Soy tu novio y ese idiota mira tú trasero como si tuviera alguna oportunidad

-Tora no miro mi trasero –se sonrojo

-Lo hiso. Como cada jodido hombre en la maldita aldea cada que pasas. –su sharingan coloreo sus ojos al oírla reírse **¡de él!** -no es gracioso

- Claro que lo es –le dijo retadora –además yo también soporto a tu odioso club de fans.

-Ellas no me miran el trasero

-Hacen más que eso

-Hmp. No has respondido a mi pregunta- ella frunció el ceño y miro hacia el piso.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun. Deberías confiar en mí por eso

-Confió en ti pero en él no

-Yo soy más fuerte que él. Lo hubiera mandado al hospital – lo vio sonreír de forma arrogante y tomar su rostro acercándolo al suyo.

-Ya lo sé –murmuro acariciando sus labios con los de ella mientras hablaba –te amo también.- Susurro bajito.

-ya lo sé –lo imito y se fundió en un beso lento y cariñoso –ahora mete tu trasero a la ducha no voy a dormir contigo oliendo a borracho –lo tomo de la oreja tal y como hacía con Naruto y lo metió a baño. Bueno más bien, se metieron al baño. Después de todo sí que se habían extrañado.

Ok ok! Aquí está el ultimo capitulo. En realidad pensé mucho en hacerlo y no me atrevía por eso ha salido algo extraño. No se me parece demasiado cliché.

Aun así creo que era necesario terminarlo de alguna manera. Claro sin bodas ni bebe solo ellos diciendo que se aman. Estoy pensando en hacer uno nuevo pero mucho más sexy! Ya saben lo geniales que son esos.

Gracias por leer

**Jessica! off**


End file.
